MST3K 519 - Outlaw
The Movie Synopsis A beefy blonde named Cabot and his oily friend Watney are teleported by a rose quartz because The Elder (he has no name, just "The Elder") thinks that Xeno, the Priest (Palance), has eyes for the throne. Cabot cares nothing for such intrigue, just for the Princess. The Elder is wrong, though; it's the Queen who wants the throne for her own. Watney is seduced by the Queen to implicate Cabot in the murder of the King. Cabot and his platinum blonde midget friend escape off into the desert, where they free a slave girl and are just as quickly captured by a bounty hunter. The Princess is forced, meanwhile, by the Queen to fight The Leather Women.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0098048/plotsummary Information *This film was based on the long-running but controversial series of Gor novels by John Norman. Wikipedia:Gor *The main character's name "Cabot" is spoken more than 55 times in the opening 10 minutes alone, mostly by his friend Watney Smith. IMDB The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Mike and the bots are roughhousing on the SOL bridge. Gypsy warns them to stop, but they fail to heed her warnings. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Servo recovers from the roughhousing. The Mads are really proud of their Really Real Time Machine. But it turns out the time machine is just a box where Dr. F and TV’s Frank can go change into period costumes. Mike, Tom, and Crow show off the results of their Fabio Kit. Gypsy laughs at them. Segment Two: Mike and the bots look through a scrapbook of Mike’s stage career. He wore a sailor suit in every show he ever did, even when it was not necessary (such as in Oh! Calcutta!). Segment Three: Inspired by all the exposed flesh in the movie Mike and the Bots sing the musical revue "Tubular Boobular Joy". Segment Four: Mike, Crow, and Tom eagerly read excerpts from the book Palance on Palance, complete with appropriate voices. Segment Five: Mike and the bots revisit the many buffalo shots from the movie. Back in Deep 13, the Mads are going through dances of the ages for no apparent reason. Stinger: The Evil Queen tells Jack Palance, “Get out of here, you dis''GUS''ting WOORRRRRM!” Obscure References *''"It's Doc Savage!"'' Doc Savage was a popular pulp-fiction hero of the 1930s. *''"Do I look like Greg Norman?"'' Greg Norman is an Australian professional golfer. *''"I came here to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of ass!"'' A parody of a line from the 1988 movie They Live. *''"A whole chapter on 'Tango & Cash'!"'' Tango & Cash was a 1989 action film starring Sylvester Stallone and Kurt Russell, with Jack Palance playing the villain. *''"No... 'Faces of Death', actually."'' Faces of Death is an infamous exploitation film consisting of supposedly authentic footage of people being killed. Notes This episode won the 1993 Peabody Award for Outstanding Quality Programming. Screened at several colleges before broadcast in the Free Cheese tour. http://www.mst3ktemple.com/stuff-mem-cons.html References Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 5